Romance Perjudicial
by fate.izumi
Summary: Fate y Nanoha recuerdan el pasado y los acontecimientos que las han llevado a donde están hoy. AU y OOC ligeramente. Traducción de la historia Bad Romance de MoonlightRainbow.


**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, y menos aún esta historia, le pertenece a MoonlightRainbow. Sólo me pertenece la traducción y el exceso de galletas saladas.**

* * *

**Romance Perjudicial (Bad Romance)**

Capítulo 1: Chicas traviesas

**Negrita **para los "POV" o puntos de vista, perspectiva, como mejor lo vean.  
_Cursiva_ para identificar una línea temporal.

**Fate**

Honestamente no recuerdo cuanto empezó todo, pero sí sé que… Ah… ¿A quién engaño? Claro que recuerdo como empezó todo. Uno nunca olvidaría el día que cambio el resto de su vida.

_Hace once años, primer semestre del 8vo grado de la academia TSAB._

**Normal**

Nanoha Takamachi hablaba sin mucho interés con sus dos amigas más cercanas, Suzuka Tsukimura y Arisa Bannings, mientras esperaban que empezara la clase de Salud. Ella no tenía ganas de que empezara la clase, ya que ese día empezaría la semana de "Educación Sexual".

Más bien era en realidad aprender sobre el sistema reproductivo, pero también era conocido aceptado típicamente como la semana de Educación Sexual, similar a la popular semana del tiburón. La unidad terminaría con el Chasity Ball o "Balón de castidad" escolar en el que su madre ayudó a planearla junto con el resto de la APAFA. Es seguro decir que eso era la idea más estúpida que pudieron haber tenido. Lo que sucede es que el único propósito de eso era castigar a los estudiantes sobre por que deben recién deben tener sexo en el matrimonio; inclusive entregaron condones para enfatizar su punto.

La campana sonó y los estudiantes empezaron a tomar asiento. En ese momento una desalentada Fate Testarossa tomó su asiento al lado de Nanoha sin notar como la morena rodó los ojos. Para el resto de los estudiantes era normal conocer que Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa guardaban un profundo y arraigado "disgusto" entre ellas. La única razón por la que se sentaban juntas era por un plano de ubicación mandado por el mismo infierno.

La rubia respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a su compañera, asintió rápidamente y le dijo "Hola" suavemente a la morena. No quería hablarle a la otra chica pero por desgracia sus madres le habían enseñado buenos modales. Secretamente, ella aún creía que Takamachi le había robado su tarjeta holográfica de Vulpix en quinto grado.

La chica de ojos azules respiró hondo, y reunió toda su voluntad de ser una persona civilizada, sin embargo, un "Hola" que apenas se escuchó fue todo lo que pudo decir. Nanoha no sabía por que le guardaba tanto rencor a la rubia, pero ella estaba convencida que luego pensaría en una buena razón para hacerlo.

Y eso era lo máximo que conversaban normalmente, pero hoy sería… diferente.

Los chicos al lado de ellas pensaron que sería genial empezar el "juego del pene". El objetivo principal del juego era simplemente decir la palabra "pene" en voz alta. Fate negó con disgusto por los crecientes murmullos que venían del grupo de púberes, mientras Nanoha rodaba sus ojos y trataba de enfocarse en el fascinante video sobre sueños mojados.

La primera vez que los demás escucharon la palabra "pene", las chicas rieron, mientras que los chicos sonreían. La profesora Kimura miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al autor, pero cuando los murmullos cesaron ella volvió a prestar atención a la televisión.

Tan pronto como todo volvió a estar en silencio nuevamente, Yuuno Scrya dijo la palabra solo un poco más alto que el otro chico. La profesora Kimura se levantó y escaneó al aula, pero ya había perdido el origen de la voz. Entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente y agarro el la regla de su escritorio, ya que había olvidado su pelota anti estrés. La mujer mayor se sentó nuevamente y se centró en el video informativo sospechando que nuevamente se rompería la paz. La palabra se había dicho cuatro veces más en el mismo tono de voz y Fate cada vez se perturbaba más con el grupo. Ella esperaba que uno de ellos terminara con el juego de una vez, pero ninguno de ellos tenía los cojones para gritar la palabra.

Después de estremecerse con el intento patético de Yuuno, Fate gruñó irritada. Ella iba a poner fin a este juego infantil de una vez por todas. Tomando el lápiz con fuerza Fate gritó, "¡PENE!".

Nanoha estaba levemente sorprendida, pero de alguna manera se sintió obligada a competir contra su némesis de ojos borgoña. Con esa actitud gritó la palabra más alto.

Ofendida por el intento de Nanoha de ganarle, Fate se paró y gritó lo más alto que pudo, "¡PEEEENEEEE!"

Al fondo, los ojos de la profesora Kimura estaban tan abiertos como el tamaño de la habitación, lo cual era excepcional para una mujer japonesa. Estaba sorprendida y horrorizada por la anarquía que había en _su_ clase.

Nanoha no sabía como competir contra ese grito, pero ella pensaba rápido y se le ocurrió la mejor manera de terminar con la batalla. "¡VAAAGGGGINNNNAAA!" – Gritó con una sonrisa arrogante. Nanoha se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo su cabeza hacia arriba; ella había ganado esta guerra pubescente. El duelo de las chicas debió ser escuchado por el pasillo ya que un profesor llegó corriendo al salón con una expresión de sorpresa

Fate miro a la morena sonriente y parpadeó. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…" – susurró. – "Wow…".

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera responder una molesta profesora Kimura pisoteó hacia las alborotadoras. "¡Chicas, estoy aterrorizada!" Dijo la profesora Kimura con la furia hirviendo. Ella tomó la regla de con fuerza, tanta fuerza que los estudiantes pensaron que se partiría por la mitad. Sólo entonces Nanoha y Fate se dieron cuenta que estaban en el centro de atención, de repente encontraron algo muy interesante en el piso. "Tomen sus cosas, señoritas." La profesora Kimura se detuvo por un momento para recobrar la compostura. Estas chicas iban a causar su muerte. "¡Las dos a la oficina del director ahora!"

La escuela terminó, mientras las chicas recibían una charla profunda con el director sobre el auto respeto, dignidad y otras idioteces a las que ni siquiera tomaron atención. Y como castigo adicional, ambas tuvieron que llamar a sus padres frente a él para explicarles lo que había sucedido en la clase de Salud.

Fate se había sonrojado durante la llamada telefónica que tuvo con su madre; sin embargo, la mujer mayor se la pasó riendo en toda la llamada. Mientras sus reía con lágrimas en los ojos Precia atinó a decir: "A tu madre le encantará esto." La joven no quería imaginar lo que su madre y su hermano mayor dirían, pero tenía una sensación de sinsabor ya que sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

Lamentablemente, Nanoha no tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando ella llamó a su casa, su madre, Momoko Takamachi, se enfureció. Le advirtió a su hija que la castigaría por una semana y una hora de estudio de la biblia todas las noches durante el siguiente mes. Nanoha no estaba buscando un castigo, pero no se arrepintió de su victoria sobre Fate Testarossa.

Las chicas esperaron afuera al bus ya que habían perdido el bus escolar. De la nada Nanoha dijo, "Te odio."

"No tenías que haber dicho nada." Reprendió Fate.

"¿Y dejarte ganar? Sí claro, en tus sueños."

"¡Ni siquiera estábamos compitiendo!" Respondió la rubia suspirando exasperadamente.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Nanoha dijo, "Entonces por qué lo dijiste más alto. ¿Eh? Podías haberte dado por vencida.

"¿Ante ti? De ninguna manera." Luego que Fate admitiera que nunca se daría por vencida el silencio volvió, sólo para ser roto por la morena.

"Aún así gané."

"Ughh..." Fate no tenía la energía para discutir con la testaruda Queen B o reina de las perras.

Mientras esperaban en silencio una cruzando la calle empezaron a tener sexo en un callejón ignorando por completo a las personas que pasaban.

"Dis mío, consíganse un cuarto." Mofó Nanoha cambiando su atención a otro lado.

"¿Celosa?" Comentó Fate con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Nanoha agitó su mano hacía el escenario y negó con la cabeza. "Claro que no. Sólo no puedo creer por qué tienen que andar exhibiéndose.

"No, sólo estás celosa. Probablemente por que nunca has sido besada y nunca lo serás."

"¡Cállate!" Exclamó Nanoha, "¿Quién te crees para andar diciendo eso? Seguramente ni sabes besar." Nanoha rodó sus ojos y los cerró en un intento de calmarse.

Fate tuvo suficiente. Ella aún seguía molesta por haber perdido antes y ahora la misma chica que le ganó estaba diciendo que ella no sabía besar. Esa era la última gota que derramo el vaso. ¡Fate 'Fucking' Testarossa no pierde contra nadie! Ella besaba de una manera asombrosa… Aún así ella no haya besado a nadie aún.

Nanoha no supo que la golpeó, bueno eso era corto de su parte. Pero ella sí sabía que lo que la golpeó fueron los suaves labios de Fate Testarossa que sabían a labial de fresa. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente los cerró y trató, lo mejor que pudo, resistirse a la tentación de devolverle el beso a Fate que succionaba ansiosamente el su labio inferior. Las manos de Fate se deslizaron por la parte baja de la espalda de la morena, mientras las manos de Nanoha se aventuraron a los hombros de la rubia con la intención inicial de empujar a la otra chica; sin embargo, cuando Fate pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, ella instintivamente dejó que Fate entrara. Fate sabía que posiblemente ella no debería estar disfrutando el intercambiar saliva con el enemigo, pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien. Nanoha enredó sus manos con el largo y sedoso cabello dorado de la otra chica, presionando su impulsivo cuerpo contra el de la chica más alta.

A través de los gemidos y jadeos, Nanoha escuchó los frenos del autobús y despertó de su neblina hormonal. Se dio cuenta que estaba succionando el rostro de su enemigo y se quedó fría. Nanoha rompió el beso rápidamente y en su frustración por querer continuar golpeó a la atónita adolescente en el rostro.

En un estado de confusión Nanoha gritó "¡Te odio! ¡Nunca más se repetirá!", después entró al bus corriendo y le dijo al conductor que la otra chica no iba a subir.

Fate se quedó como una estatua en la paradero de bus tratando de hacer memoria de los últimos diez minutos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue tocar la marca roja hiriente en su mejilla. Nada estaba en su lugar y todo lo que pudo hacer fue decir suavemente: "¡Qué carajo…!"

Las chicas nunca más se volvieron a hablar hasta el segundo semestre de su primer año en la secundaria. Aunque hablar no describe precisamente una interacción…

* * *

**Notas del traductor**

Yo… Lo lamento mucho, en serio, tenía ésta traducción guardada hace 7 meses… Pero me olvidé por completo ;A; soy una mala persona (Como dijo v0dka-T, a la cual le agradezco que me recordara ésta traducción). He aplicado técnicas de traducción como modulación y adaptación por ende algunas cosas variarán del original, pero se mantiene la idea que la autora quiso trasmitir.

Bueno eso es todo, espero subir pronto la actualización de la historia por la que me quieren matar :D

No me maten por favor ;A;

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias a MoonlightRainbow por brindarme el permiso para ésta traducción.

huffed


End file.
